DRAGON BALL: THE ULTIMATE BATTLE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL
by digi-wolfbane6694
Summary: this story takes place after the events of DRAGON BALL GT even though its a Dragon ball Z fanfiction, im not very good at summaries so the summary is inside. hope you like the story
1. Chapter 1

DRAGON BALL THE ULTIMATE GOOD AND EVIL WARRIORS

_**CHAPTER 1 THE AWAKENING**_

It's after class as I walk down the hallway and stop in front of my locker. I open it to put my books away so I could go home, as I shut the locker door and start to turn papers are shoved in my face and I hear a voice say "hey faggot, you think you are so smart don't you? Then do my freaking homework!" I recognize the voice instantly; it was the school bully Brody Gonzalez. Six feet tall, high school quarterback and all-around jerk. He had bullied a lot of the kids here at patriot high and as he turned and started to walk away, I decided to stand up not just for myself but for all the kids he had bullied since I started here, I said "no I won't" and he turned around and said "what did you say?"

"You heard me, I won't do your homework, you do it." And I dropped his homework at his feet and started to walk past him, but as soon as I got five feet away from him, he said "fine if you won't do my homework I'll tell everyone here at school how much of a whore your mom is…yeah that's right everybody Jack Gray's mom had sex at seventeen and got pregnant with this little bastard." That's when one of Brody's friends said "shut up Brody that's too far."

"So you're wimping out Theo?"

"Yeah I am, I would rather be friends with Jack if you're going to go that far." Theo said as Jack's whole body started to tremble in anger as he said "I've tried brushing off your taunts but when you talk about my mother like that…you've gone too far Brody, you better stop or else."

"Or else what? You're going to get your whore of a mother to have sex with…" but Brody didn't get to finish his sentence because Jack punched in me in the face giving Brody a bloody nose. "So you want to fight me? Is that right faggot? Then have some of this!" Brody said as he punched Jack in the stomach. Jack fell to his knees in pain while Brody just picked him by the collar of his shirt and just slammed him against the lockers, "so you think you can give me a bloody nose and get away with it…well do you punk?!" Brody said as Jack said with a smirk on his face "well at least I don't go around making other people's lives miserable." That's when Brody threw Jack and he slid to the feet of his mother who was just picking him up for an appointment, "Honey are you ok?" Jack's mom asked

"So the whore of a mother comes to save her son? How cute is that…hey Jack wait there while I rape your mom." Brody said as Jack's mom looked at him in shock and said "w…what?" as she backed away. Brody then proceeded to kick Jack in the stomach and said to him "stay down if you know what's good for you. Got it?" Brody then stepped over Jack's body and walked towards his mom. "No…stays away… don't come near me!" Jack's mom screamed as Brody grabbed her by the hair and shoved her against the lockers. While all of this was going on something in Jack's mind told him _"are you going to let that bully have his way with your mom?"_

"_No…but I can't move, it hurts too much."_ Jack thought to himself

"_Then get up, no matter how much it hurts, and fight to help others, fight to protect others, fight to save others from people like him._

"_Yeah you're right, I need to fight through the pain and help, protect and save my mom and other people from jerks like him."_ Jack thought to himself as he slowly got up.

Meanwhile as Theo went to help Jack the principle came over and laid his hand on Theo's shoulder. "Principle Roswell? What? Never mind that Jack needs our help!"

"No this is Jack's fight stay back and let him do what he needs to do." Principle Roswell said as he thought to himself_ "come on Jack I know you can release your inner strength and save your mom. Even though you look human I can sense a great power building up inside of you, you just have to release it."_

As Jack slowly got up he said "hey faggot get your hands off my mom."

"What…how do you still have strength left after what I did to you?" Brody asked

"I said get your hands off of her…now." Jack said as a clear white aura appeared around his feet and started to travel up his body slowly. As everyone was watching Jack and Brody stare each other down Brody took out two guns from his pockets and pointed one at jack's mom's head and the other at Jack. "You say anything else and I will blow both your brains out." He said as Jack just ran with inhuman speed, grabbed his mom and set her down where she wouldn't get hurt. Then he turned to Brody and said "go ahead and shoot me if you dare."

"How…but…you know what, FRICK YOU PUNK! You're going down." Brody said as he shot both guns at Jack, Jack didn't move he just flexed his arms and the aura shot up and destroyed the bullets. As he walked towards Brody, you could taste the suspense as well as the silence, Jack saw the defiant look on his face and said "so fag you want to fight Jack Gray?" quoting a villain from his favorite anime series Dragon Ball Z.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Brody yelled as he right-hooked Jack, Jack's face turned very slightly from the punch. Everyone stood there shocked at what they were seeing, Jack Gray a nice and polite kid who helps everyone when they need it (whether it's helping someone pick up books or helping the teacher after class), a kid who never talks back unless provoked, but most importantly a kid who won't take someone talking crap about his mother and let them get away with it, taking on the school bully with what seemed to be unimaginable power. But the one person who was most shocked at the turn of events was Brody because whenever he right-hooked someone they fell to the ground either almost unconscious or unconscious. Jack then smiled and said "you know what? You're not worth it even though you have caused misery for most of the kids here." As he picked up Brody by the collar and walked straight to Principle Roswell and said to him "I trust that you will take care of him Principle Roswell?"

"Yeah it's about time Brody learned his lesson. That bullying doesn't get people anywhere in life and that it causes pain not only for the victim but also for the bully who can't get over the simple fact that he was neglected and that because of that he's entitled to causing others pain and suffering." Principle Roswell said as the aura around jack disappeared and Jack fainted. His mom ran to him and said "where is the nurse's office we need to get him there fast."

"You're right…Ms. Tayfer come help Mrs. Gray get her son to the nurse's office." Principle Roswell said as Ms. Tayfer walked over to Mrs. Gray and helped her take her son to the Nurse's office.

Later in the nurse's office

"Where am I?" Jack said as he woke up in a dimly-lit room and a nurse said "why you're in the infirmary."

_**END OF CHAPTER 1 THE AWAKENING**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2 THE VISITOR**_

"Why am I in the infirmary?" Jack asked as he sat up in the bed. "You fainted, that's why. You took quite a nasty fall." The nurse said as she walked over to a partially drawn curtain and walked around it to tell the person sitting behind it while drawing the curtain back "Ms. Gray your son is awake."

"Thank you, can you give us some time alone please?" Ms. Gray asked

"Sure, just call if you need anything." The nurse said as she walked out. As Jack and Ms. Gray saw her walk out Jack asked "what happened?"

"You fainted after fighting that kid." Ms. Gray said

"I remember him beating me up after I gave him a bloody nose but when he went after you I felt this power surging through me." Jack said

"It was visible." Ms. Gray said

"What was?" Jack asked in confusion

"That power you're talking about, people could see it." Ms. Gray said

"You're joking right?" Jack asked mockingly

"No I'm not. Now I would like to tell you something, something about you that I've never told anybody else but first there's someone I want you to meet." Ms. Gray said

"Ok, who?" Jack asked

"You'll see, he's outside waiting for you. Are you able to walk?" Ms. Gray asked

"Yeah." Jack said as his mom started to walk out of the room, he got up from the bed and walked out of the room after his mom, "dang my mom is a fast walker for her age." Jack thought to himself as he finally got outside only to see his mom talking to someone, "he's here." She said as the other person turned around. When Jack saw the person he couldn't believe his eyes. The person he was staring at was none other than Goku, Hero of earth, rival and fusee of Vegeta, part of Gogeta and Vegito, and overall awesome super saiyan. "This can't be happening…can it?" Jack asked in awe

"What do you mean sweetie?" Jack's mom said

"I'm dreaming right? This cannot be happening. Are you really Goku?"

"Yep it's really me and you're not dreaming plus according to what your mom said, you got some amazing power hidden in you." Goku said

"What do you mean?" Jack asked clearly confused

"Honey I will tell you what I haven't told anybody else for seventeen years, you are not from this world." Ms. Gray said

"What? What are you talking about?" Jack asked

"Seventeen years ago today I found a small baby boy with a tail in a space pod…you…I took you in and raised you as my own but when you started to get somewhat violent as a kid. I quickly realized it was because of your tail so while you were sleeping one night I cut it off and you mellowed out the next day. You were a nice boy then but instead of getting into fights you tried to prevent them but you weren't afraid to step in if necessary. I never figured out your species until I got the info on you from Goku just a few moments ago. You're a saiyan." Ms. Gray said as Jack asked himself "am I really a saiyan?" as he looked at his body. "Mom I love you dearly but I have a favor to ask you." Jack said as he looked up at his adopted mother for what could possibly be the final time in his entire life. "What is it honey?" Ms. Gray asked

"I want to drop out of school and train with Goku. I know that's a lot to ask for and you've always wanted me to get an education but with what has been revealed to me in the few moments that I have known Goku I know I could be of better use to the planet than just sitting in a classroom with a bunch of other kids by using my power's to fight evil warriors that would try and destroy the earth. Will you allow me to do that?" Jack asked thinking his mom would say no.

"Yes I will. You have been a good adopted son so yes go train with Goku…what's wrong honey?" Ms. Gray asked as Jack's face looked shocked at what his mom just said

"You just said yes to possibly losing your adopted son." Goku said

"So what's wrong with that?" Ms. Gray asked

"Mom you do realize that if I fight an evil warrior I could die right?" jack asked making sure his mom understood the reality of what his mom just agreed to.

"What…you're not serious…are you?" Ms. Gray said in shock

"We're both serious mom. But if I do die there is a way to bring me back." Jack said with a knowing look to Goku.

"How? When a person dies they can't be brought back to life that's just crazy talk." Ms. Gray said

"When a person dies they can't be brought back to life unless…you gather all seven dragon balls and wish for them to be brought back, Goku here has been brought back a few times." Jack said as his mom stared at Goku wondering how old he was. "Well it's time for me to go mom I will miss you very much. You have done a lot for me and I can never repay you for that but always remember me as I am right now, as I was in the past and as I will be in the future." Jack said very sincerely. His mom looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "I love you, never forget that."

"I will never forget for as long as I live." Jack said as he and his adopted mom hugged. When they let go of each other Goku said "Jack we need to leave now if we are going to make the most of the training you are going to receive."

"Ok Goku. Can you instant transmission us to Korin's tower?" Jack said as he stood by Goku putting his hand gently on Goku's shoulder. "Good bye mom don't forget what I said." Jack said as Goku and him teleported to Korin's tower. "I will never forget. Good bye my son." Ms. Gray said as she watched her son for seventeen years leave to fight evil. Just then an un-summoned memory of Jack as an infant came up from the depths of her mind and she knew that the earth was in good hands.

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_


	3. fill-in chapter

_**FILL-IN CHAPTER**_

Seventeen years ago in age 900 a seventeen-year old woman was walking through a forest when she heard a whooshing sound. Then she heard a crash and went to go check it out, what she found was a space pod with a baby boy inside. When she picked him up a tail dropped from his back, she then realized that this boy was an alien. She took him in and treated him as her own while her parents were scared of the boy because of his tail. When he was taken in the boy was one year old and named Jack, even though her parents were scared of the boy the teenager watched over him and took care of him.

Five years later when Jack went into first grade, a slightly older (by two months) boy took jack's sandwich that his adopted mom made for him, and ate it. Jack immediately got mad and punched the older boy. The boy then fell to the floor in pain. A teacher who saw it came over and said "did you hurt that boy?"

"Yeah I did, he took my sandwich my mom made for me and ate it, and so I punched him." Jack said as the teacher took him by the hand and said "we don't do that here come with me." As she lead him to the principal's office. "Ms. Jackson what can I do for you?" the principle said as he saw Jack hiding behind the teacher. "Well you see Principle Roswell Jack here hit another student for taking his sandwich."

"Is that so Jack?" Principle Roswell asked

"Yes but he took my sandwich, which my mom made for me and ate it." Jack said

"Doesn't matter we don't punch other people in the stomach for things like that. Now I am going to call your mom and have her come pick you up so she can take you home because you're suspended for a week." Principle Roswell said as he picked up the phone and dialed the house number for the Gray's.

Twenty minutes later Ms. Gray was at home with Jack, she said "go do today's homework."

"Yes mom." Jack said as he went to his room and started on his homework."

Five hours later Ms. Gray walked in to check up on jack when she saw someone sitting on the bed with him. The person was male, had somewhat spiky hair and had really defined muscles. He was wearing a blue tank-top with a large v-shaped cut down the middle of his chest, had yellow pants on and had a white sash around his waist. "Who…who are you and what do you want with either me or Jack?" Ms. Gray said as the stranger got up, walked over to her and said "my name is Goku and you must cut off jack's tail if he is to mellow out. I know what happened at the elementary school and if you don't cut off his tail while he is young he will become more violent and harder to control. He will turn into a great ape tomorrow night if you do not cut off his tail tonight."

"How do you know all this?" Ms. Gray asked

"Because I was and am like him." Goku said as he instant transmissioned out of the room and into the sky. That night Ms. Gray was deciding on whether or not to cut off Jack's tail when she finally made up her mind. She went to the garage and found a pair of bush cutter's and went back into jack's room and cut off his tail. During the next few years Ms. Gray saw Jack mellow out a lot that is until Goku came back and had a small talk with her "who are you really?" Ms. Gray said

"My name is Goku and I am a saiyan, I came to this world like your adopted son to conquer it for my people but something happened to me and I mellowed out fighting for good instead of conquering earth." Goku said

"And you expect me to believe that?" Ms. Gray said as she looked at Goku with suspicion in her eyes.

"Can you explain the tail he had all those years ago?" Goku asked while Ms. Gray just looked on in confusion and said "No. Was he born with the tail or did he get by coming here?"

"he was born with the tail…all Saiyans are born with a tail and yes if a Saiyan looks at a full moon while they have a tail they transform into a great ape which is basically a giant gorilla with immense power." Goku said as he looked at Ms. Gray while she just looked on in awe. "Excuse me but I have to leave, jack is getting close to being home…I want you to promise me something before I leave." Goku said

"What is it?" Ms. Gray asked

"Promise me you will contact me through my friend King Kai, he is a telepath so he will be able to sense your thoughts, and ask him to tell me when Jack's powers awaken. When you see a clear white aura around Jack, tell King Kai so I can come over and meet Jack." Goku said as he started to walk out of the house and said "bye Ms. Gray I hope we will see each other again." Goku said as he flew off to places unknown.

Present day

Jack's powers finally awoke and Goku took him to go train. Ms. Gray stood watching the two teleport away to train for any evil that would befall the earth. As she turned to go to her car she stopped and picked something off the ground…it was Jack's favorite stuffed Siberian husky. The stuffed animal brought a peace of mind to Jack every night. She got in her car and drove to her parents' house where she and Jack were staying. When Mr. and Mrs. Gray saw the tears in their daughter's eyes they immediately knew something was wrong. "Honey where is Jack?" Mrs. Gray said

"He's gone to train." Ms. Gray said as her dad and mom looked at each other in confusion. "What do you mean he's gone to train?" Mr. Gray asked as his daughter sat down and told them everything.

Thirty minutes later

"So that's everything that I know." Ms. Gray said as her parents came to hug her and tell her it was going to be ok.

Later that night as Ms. Gray was getting ready for bed she heard a voice say "sweet dreams mom get a good night's sleep. I love you." She then knew who the voice belonged to and went to bed with a restful night's sleep. Meanwhile as that was happening Mr. and Mrs. Gray were getting ready for bed themselves when they heard a voice say "Take care of mom Grandpa and Grandma. I love you both so much." The voice then disappeared while Mr. and Mrs. Gray looked at each other , nodded and went to bed knowing full well that the voice belonged to Jack and even though he wasn't there physically he was there in spirit.

_**END OF FILL-IN CHAPTER**_


End file.
